Bite
by Aquafinn
Summary: In an AU of Harry Potter the next generation has been born, and this is the year Noah attends school. Only Noah is special, Noah is a werewolf.


No one who knew me has ever guessed. No one who has shaken my hand has learned my terrible secret, no one, except you.

Chapter 1- Memories of the Night

Part I

It was a bright and cheery day in the Irish forest. The tree's swayed in the gentle breeze, birds sang, and a chestnut haired boy sat under a large oak basking in the sun. Laying there in the gentle whisper of the wind, he began to hear voices. They spoke of the joy of running, the thrill of a chase and the taste of fresh meat, the voices of wolves. Noah Lyvias, knew these voices well having heard them sense that fateful night, four years ago, a night that had held a curse, and a blessing.

_Having issued no spark of magic by the time Noah was 7 his mother began to worry. What if Hogwarts didn't except him? Would she be able to raise him on her own? She often told him stories of the great castle and its many secrets, hoping one day he could to join the ranks of the apprentice wizards who learned there._

_Looking out into the yard she saw him waving a stick around like it was a wand, in the dim twilight. Having no friends to play with, he had invented his own years ago. She worried about him playing all by himself though, he could get hurt. Getting up she called him in._

"_Noah you must come in," sang his mothers voice, "It's getting dark out." _

_Noah sat up looking around he thought he heard something, his mother must have scared it away. _

_"I'm coming" he called back to her. Dropping the dead branch he had been playing with he took a step towards the house. _

_Just then the full moon rose over the tree's and wolves began to howl, singing their song of the moon. Noah, always fascinated by animals, stopped where he stood and listened to the lament. Hearing a noise he whipped around. Fear rooted him to the spot as he saw a huge wolf starring at him, no it couldn't be a wolf, it looked strange. Coming forward carefully the wolf took his time until he was sure the boy wouldn't move and then he lunged biting down upon his leg._

_Noah had felt his mother rush towards the animal that had its ivory teeth submerged in his calf. Wincing in pain, he remembered gazing up at her with teary emerald eyes, begging for her help. She had cried out something, and a jet of blue light hit the beast, having no effect. There was a flash, and mindlessly Noah had caused a small burst of fire to issue from no where, hitting the wolf directly in his face. Then as quick as it had come the teeth withdrew and the wolf scampered away._

Noah still to this day could not remember the contents of that night, for they hovered in the dream world for him, resonating in his nightmares. Ever since the night of the bite he had been smuggled out every full moon to transform, that was until the discovery of the wolfsbane potion.

The wolfsbane potion helped him to stay in control on the nights in which he transformed, letting him sleep peacefully instead.

Part II-

Albus Dumbledore was pacing slowly back and forth in his office. He was an old man yet surprisingly energetic for a man of his age. His long white beard reached down his front, and his hair dangling down his back. He wore robes of deep purple with stars and moons embroidered into them. One could tell just by looking that he was a wizard, and a powerful one at that.

His phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch waiting for an order. His red and gold plumage rustling as he resettled himself on his perch. Dumbledore had been passing for a while now apparently in deep thought. According to Professor McGonnagal a fairly unusual wizard would be of age to come to Hogwarts next year. Now the magician was used to unusual wizards, but this involved special circumstances, this involved a werewolf.

Professor Dumbledore was all for letting the young mage attend this ancient school of magic, but alas he had the safety of others to worry about. He wondered for a little while more, pacing back and forth, and then made his decision. He walked over too his phoenix and gave him a message. The phoenix responded by bursting into scarlet flames and vanishing into thin air. The wizened magician walked toward the exit of his office hoping he had made the right decision.


End file.
